sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
2017-18 SGFA Cup
:See also: 2017-18 in Gregorian football The 2017-18 SGFA Cup was the 38th edition of the SGFA Cup, the main domestic knockout cup competition in Gregorian football. The competition began with the Preliminary Round on September 23-24, 2017, and will conclude with the 2018 SGFA Cup Final on May 27, 2018. The winner will qualify for the 2018-19 CONCACAF Champions League. If the winning team has already qualified for the Champions League by virtue of also winning the League A title, then the second-place team in League A will also enter the Champions League, with the third-place team in League A entering the inaugural Liga América tournament. The defending champions were Rivergate, who defeated Bonneville United in a penalty shoot-out to win the previous final on May 28, 2017. It was Rivergate's second SGFA Cup title and their first since 2008. Helena United won their first SGFA Cup title by defeating Starrs County 2-0 in the final on May 27, 2018. Preliminary Round After the 2016-17 season, the SGFA Amateur Leagues were contracted from 32 to 28 teams, with four teams – all affiliates of professional clubs – moving to the restructured Reserve League system. This, coupled with Eastport Americans' withdrawal from League C (and subsequent demise), meant that the six Amateur Leagues clubs with the best home-and-away records in 2016-17 (except the league champions, Warner Bay Celtic, who were promoted to League C) would receive an automatic bye to the First Round, with the remaining places to be taken by the winners of the eleven Preliminary Round matches. The draw for the Preliminary Round took place on Monday, August 14, 2017, at the SGFA's head office in Warner Bay. Unlike the previous year's competition, the Preliminary Round was not separated into a regional bracket. First Round The draw for the First Round took place on Sunday, September 24, 2017. A total of 32 teams will compete, made up of the 11 winners of the Preliminary Round (P), the 6 bye teams from the Amateur Leagues (Y), and the 15 teams from League C ©. Second Round The draw for the Second Round took place on Sunday, October 8, 2017. A total of 32 teams will compete, made up of the winners of the First Round matches, along with the 16 teams from League B (B). Santana |goals2 = Phillips }} |goals2 = Badanjek Pizarro }} |goals2 = }} }} , , , , , , , , |goals2 = }} , Barber Pitti |goals2 = }} }} Brownlee }} Wheatfield |goals2 = }} , , |goals2 = }} , Lara McMyler Heath Pérez |goals2 = , }} |goals2 = Ranger , }} Ibarra , Pfahl |goals2 = }} |goals2 = Field }} |goals2 = Fortune , Hammadi }} Third Round The draw for the Third Round took place on Monday, October 30, 2017. A total of 32 teams will compete, made up of the winners of the Third Round matches, along with the 16 teams from League A (A). Dekker McCartney |goals2 = }} Jourdain Vernon |goals2 = }} Hammadi DiPrima Breuer }} Roberts |goals2 = Martens Salmon }} Chandler }} Ehrlich |goals2 = }} Ancheta Soto |goals2 = Massey Glasser }} |goals2 = Keller , , }} |goals2 = }} Kelly |goals2 = Poirier }} }} Michael Wakeman |goals2 = }} }} |goals2 = Igbo Thomas }} , Beaumont |goals2 = Bennamani }} Fourth Round The draw for the Fourth Round took place on Monday, December 11, 2017. Quarter-finals Semi-finals Final :Main article: 2018 SGFA Cup Final Maitimo |goals2 = |referee = Romain Wilson|attendance = 26,351}} Top goalscorers :As of matches played on December 10, 2017 Category:SGFA Cup seasons Category:2017-18 in Gregorian football